


A Moment of Passion

by JessieDream



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieDream/pseuds/JessieDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of passion so easily shared, With no fear or regret. The memories flood through my mind, A moment of passion I'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Passion

When Hermione drank she had a tendency to ramble about pretty much nothing. No one knew this better than Harry, who was currently sitting across from her and listening to her go on about pixie dust and all things muggle fairy tales.

The last two days had been long and tiring. They had barely escaped from Godric's Hollow with their lives, and after having secured the area with Hermione's wand, Harry had been exhausted. Having a drink to wind down seemed tempting at the time and of course, his best friend always pulled through.

"Hey, Harry?" she said with a drunken slur. Hermione was much further gone than he was. "Do you think I would make a good wife someday?" she asked suddenly.

Harry smiled. "Of course 'Mione! Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife... You're smart, and beautiful, and your heart is so pure that your love just shines through."

His kind words had Hermione's cheeks go the color of a ripe, fresh cherry.

"Oh Harry, you are so, so sweet," she hiccupped. "Ginny is the luckiest woman ever knowing that she has your heart."

At the thought of Ginny, Harry smiled. "No, I'm the lucky one because I know that she has been there for me through all of it and she'll stay there. She's the only one who's been there. How's that saying go? Behind every man, there's a strong willed woman who'll stand by his side... Or something like that."

Now, maybe it was the Firewhiskey talking but she felt seriously insulted. Picking up her goblet, Hermione stormed over to her cot and fumed silently.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry innocently asked.

Screw biting her tongue. Hell, if she was going to die somewhere in these woods, she was going to make sure she set something straight. 

"How could you say that? Ginny's the only one who has been there for you? Let's state the facts here, Harry James Potter. I'm the woman who's been at your side through it all, not Ginny! Ron left because he felt like I loved you more than him, and perhaps he was right. Maybe I really do have stronger feelings for you than I do for him. But to hear you say Ginny's been more in your corner than I have is sickening! I have been petrified, hunted, and nearly killed by a bunch of deranged ex-cons. Why? For you. I went through all of that for you and to prove that I belong in the Wizarding world just as much as anyone else does, but you know what? You're an arse if you think Ginny is the only one that's been there. How's that for a fact? You are an arse!"

Harry stood glued in his spot as Hermione pushed past him out of the tent and into the cold December air. After standing there for a few moments, Harry plucked up some courage and went outside as well, where he saw Hermione aggressively throwing stones into the nearby river. He walked up behind her spun her around. Then did something he never imagined he would do. He kissed his best friend.

It was soft and caring, and so loving. But Hermione was too damn drunk to be soft; she wanted wild and passionate lip locking. She pushed him towards the tent where he fell backward onto the cold, hard floor, but that didn't stop Hermione. Her lust had taken her over and by Merlin, she loved it.

Harry in his mild drunken stupor loved every minute of it. Hell for all he knew, he might die during this war, and if he did, he wanted to experience what it was like to have flaming hot, steamy sex.

Pulling off Harry's shirt, Hermione ranked her nails down his chest. Harry surprised her by flipping over, so now Hermione was the one on her back sitting up on her elbows she watched him with a transfixed gaze. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his erected cock then shoved it down her throat. At first she gagged, but that was only for a moment and soon she had gotten the hang of it. Hermione was blowing him like a pro.  
When he pulled it out of her mouth, he stroked himself. He hit her in the face with his cock before shoving it right back down her throat merely to repeat the same action, stopping just to let her breathe. She watched as her drool came out in a long rope each time he pulled it out.

"Lay down," he said, his voice deep and husky.

She did as told and when she felt Harry's fingers enter her wet folds she let out a sultry moan. The feel of his finger stroking her center was enough to send anyone over the moon. Before long, something large was seated at her entrance and trusting inside of her, which made her tense up and arch her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a breathless moan.

"Yes, please go on." She begged. "Keep going."

So he pulled out a little slowly, but then he lost control at how tight she felt. He let his primal lust take over as he watched Hermione bite her lip and groan simultaneously. He roughly pulled at her small, pink nipples and he loved every minute of it. It hit him that he was the one turning her on like this and he began to push inside of her even harder. Harry shoved two fingers down her throat and watched as she suckled on them as if her life depended on it. Her tongue wrapped around them and she pulled them with her lips.  
Harry felt his release approaching quickly and knew he should pull out, but Merlin the way her tight walls felt around him was just too good to stop. He stayed inside her, letting his seed coat her inner walls like paint. The feel of his warm load entering her made her unravel and she came with him. He watched as the beautiful creature below him arched off the ground. He pulled out and felt something wet on his lower regions, he saw his own semen and something clear shooting out of her like a fountain.

Curious, Harry put his fingers back inside of her and stroked her to a second orgasm, and just before she screamed, she begged for him to taste her. He did, and almost came himself. When he felt something warm inside his mouth like rushing water, he sat up never once moving his lips from her sweet nectar. Harry pulled away to see Hermione shaking like a leaf.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hermione could only nod after a few moments she finally spoke. "That was incredible Harry."

Both at this moment sat there looking into to each other's eyes coming to a silent agreement that this meant nothing. It was just an escape from the world that now was dark and painful. When the clock went off singling it was time for the first watch of the night, both put back on their clothes, and Hermione watched as Harry went outside to begin his patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this.


End file.
